corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:User Rights Nominations
This page is for user rights nominations. This page's usage will be limited, and should only be used when needed. Nominations will be open for a temporary amount of time, only when the staff feels as if another staff member is needed. When nominations are open, a staff member will put "Status:OPEN", on the top of this page, and then put which user rights group is open for nomination. User Rights Nomination Rules *Only post nominations when the nominations are open. If you post a nomination while they are closed, it will be removed, and there might be a punishment if it continues. *Other users may promote another user for them, but not without their permission. *Before users nominate themselves or ask someone to promote themselves for them, they should keep in mind the responsibilities of the staff ranks, and not post a nomination if they know that they will not be capable of doing their wanted rights correctly. *For each nomination, it is REQUIRED for you to list at least 2 or 3 reasons why you think you would be fit for the position. *For each nomination, comment under this page and state at the top of your comment which user right you are nominating yourself or someone else for. *Below the nomination, you may comment your own opinion about it, saying reasons as to why you agree or disagree with their nomination. But if you disagree, the criticism MUST be constructive. Any hurtful comments will be removed. And as for positive comments, please keep comments such as "I agree with this users opinion" to a minimum. If you agree with someone's opinion, say why you agree with them, and add your own thoughts into it. *When a nomination has been placed, please give the staff at least 3 days to make a decision. The staff may be able to quickly make a decision, but at times it may get complicated, so do not rush the staff into quickly deciding. Any comments which rush the staff will be removed and their chances of being promoted will decline. *Support and opposition comments will largely impact the staff's decision, but in the end, it is the staff's final say. User Rights Nomination Requirements Admin *For a user to nominate themselves for the admin position, they must have at LEAST 300-500 edits, and be active for at least 3 months. *Users will be automatically denied the position if they have been banned in the last month before they made their nomination. Chat Moderator *For a user to nominate themselves for the chat moderator position, they must have at least 30-75 edits, and be active on the chat for at least 3 weeks. *Users will be automatically denied the position if they have been banned in the last month before they made their nomination. Rollback *For a user to nominate themselves for the rollback position, they must have at least 100-200 edits, and be active on the Wiki for at least a month. *Users will be automatically denied the position if they have been banned in the last month before they made their nomination. Active User Rights Nominations Administrator (CLOSED) There are currently no active nominations for this position Chat Moderator (CLOSED) There are currently no active nominations for this position Rollback (CLOSED) There are currently no active nominations for this position Category:Community